Night Watch
by Linables
Summary: Seventeenyear old Nigel and Wally have been up for the past few nights on night watch for the TND. So when the others leave them to sleep in one morning, what opportunities will arise? Nigel x Wally, YAOI LEMONY GOODNESS!


**Night Watch**

Linda/Imprefectlin/Linables

The hazy light filtering in through the high windows of my room woke me, and I opened my eyes slowly. I immediately wondered what time it might be, since my room was filled with bright sunlight, and I usually woke around 6:30 am to partial darkness. Curious, I rolled over onto my left side and glanced at the clock on my night stand. The big red numbers said "10:08 am". Shocked at how I could have slept through my alarm, I shot up and out of bed. I never slept in. As a leader, it wasn't proper for me to.

As I was rushing around the room, gathering clothes to change into and worrying about what my team might say about my tardiness, I noticed a note taped to my closet door. I slowed down and went over to read it. When I finished, I shook my head and rolled my eyes, though I couldn't help smiling as well. The note read:

_Nigel -_

Don't worry about the time, okay? I turned off your alarm last night before you got back so you could sleep in a little. You an' Wally both, you need the sleep after being on night watch for the last two days. So jus' chill, okay? Me an' Kuki & Hoagie went to the moon base to report back to the supreme leader. We'll be back tonight.

Abby

She never did cease to amaze me. But I had to admit, she was right about me needing sleep. We had been under red alert for the past couple of days, and to protect the base, Wally and I had volunteered to take the night watch shift. I was puzzled as to why he so willingly offered to take it, since Wally was usually fond of his sleeping time after carrying out missions and getting in boxing practice every day. But I didn't complain - I was glad to have the company.

The company....I had tried to convince myself that it was only that, that there was no other particular reason why I liked spending time with him. It had never fully worked. I still knew, no matter how much I tried to deny it, that the company of any other person would not have made me feel the same way. It had been like this for years - my feelings had grown and swirled inside me, confined and pushed away to the side in attempts to make myself forget them. But that was impossible.

My feelings for the rowdy, blonde Australian boy were always in the back of head. They had been there since we were children, though back then I wasn't sure what they were. They always expanded after little moments we had; like when I saved him from falling overboard during one mission and got the distinct pleasure of clutching his hands for a long moment, or when I carried him on my shoulder after he was hit in the ice cream fight and felt his body against mine. Those things had happened years ago, and we'd had many more such moments over time. It all added up to one big, unexplainable feeling inside me that I'd never quite dared to acknowledge. I couldn't make full sense of it.

Maybe the problem was simply that - not being able to make sense of it; not being able to analyze it and come to a logical conclusion. I'd always been the type, as a leader, who wanted to understand everything. I wanted everything to have a reason and an explanation that I could come to through solid facts. So naturally this scared me - this, which I couldn't explain or apply logic to. This, which seemed like....love. 

The thought shook me, and I continued to gather clothes and get dressed to try and get my mind off of it. But now it seemed more a part of me than ever, and try as I might I couldn't get thoughts of Wallabee Beatles out of my head. This was unexplored territory to me – I didn't know how to react to the realization that I might actually be in love. Sure, I'd dated Lizzie for several years as a kid, and I had actually gotten back with her lately for some reason I'll never really comprehend. I don't love her. I know I don't. She just smothered me and bound me to her until I finally started to suffocate. That had happened, as a matter of fact, just about a week ago – I finally couldn't take it any longer and I broke our relationship off for good. 

No one on the team knew about this yet. Lizzie might have told some of her friends, or maybe she might have told half of her school, I don't know. She really isn't a concern of mine anymore. But now, of course, I have a new one….one that's even harder to deal with. I realized at that moment that I really did love Wally, and in some ways that settled my mind. Now I didn't have to fight about it with myself any more. But then it brought up a whole new mess of troubles – first and foremost, what would I do about it? 

Wally and I had been friends for over ten years now, so I should be able to tell him anything. I actually can tell him about most things. He's great to talk to when we're alone. But this? How do you just go up to somebody you've been friends with for over a decade and tell them you're in love with them? Especially since he's….you know, a guy! Oh, that would just be icing on the cake. People saying I not only sound gay, but I actually am! 

I mean, of course he might accept it. I don't know. Wally has never really talked that much about his romantic preferences, or anything having to do with romance at all. It's not like him. Of course there had been his preoccupation with Numbuh 3….but I could tell that he'd started to get over it when she had gotten a boyfriend several years ago and he had put up with it well. He'd actually even made friends with the guy, and all three of them had hung out together without any apparent pressure.

As I was pulling on a pair of pants, I came to a conclusion – telling him was inevitable. There were no walls between us now; no girls, no doubts on my part, no others at the base to distract us. I wondered then for a short moment if Abby realized what a tempting situation she'd set up for me by leaving with Numbuhs 2 and 3…and knowing her, she probably had some idea. She'd always been able to see through many people, including me, like glass, and she had actually called me out before on my feelings when she caught me gazing at Wally over breakfast. No one else, at least to my knowledge, had ever noticed.

Another thought also occurred to me as I was walking to towards the kitchen for a late breakfast. Maybe the reason why Wally had so readily volunteered for night watch with me was that he "enjoyed my company" as well? My heart raced a bit at the thought. I had nothing much else to go by, but maybe, just maybe, he harbored some of the same kind of feelings that I did. Filled with a sudden upsurge of determination, I made my way to the kitchen and started to fix up some pancakes – his favorite.

After I plated up the last pancake and set out the butter and syrup, I walked over to Wally's room to wake him up. I slowly pushed open the wooden door with a large orange "4" emblazoned on it, and crept in. Wally was still asleep, lying on his side on his bed with the blanket half-covering him. I took a moment to just look at him – it was rare that one got to see Wallabee Beatles looking so serene and gentle. I smiled, admiring the way his tousled blonde hair fell onto his face, and the way the sunlight filtering in through the windows made the rather large expanse of exposed skin glow golden. He was really very beautiful. I enjoyed this thought for a scant moment more, then carefully covered him up further with his blanket (To avoid any awkwardness) and shook him awake.

His eyes fluttered open, and I smiled as he saw me.

"Good morning, Wally." I said. "I made pancakes…the rest of the team is away at moon base, Abby figured we needed some sleep after being on night watch."

Wally slowly sat up and stretched, then turned to me and smiled.

"Did you put cinnamon in them?" he asked.

Amused by his simple pleasures, I nodded. Wally immediately sprang up out of bed and told me he'd be down soon, and rushed to his closet to get clothes. Shaking my head and smiling, I exited his room and went back down to the kitchen/dining room to wait for him.

He padded into the kitchen in his orange slippers about five minutes later, wearing his usual plaid pajama pants/robe combo and a big smile. Sitting down next to me at the table, Wally helped himself to some of the pancakes. After drizzling them with syrup, he took a big bite and turned to me, still smiling.

"Dese ar greith," he exclaimed, happily shoveling the pancakes into his mouth.

I couldn't help but smile myself at Wally's childlike persona. Sure, he was the self-proclaimed (And many times proven) 'tough one in the group', and he liked to carry himself with an air of confidence and what he believed was maturity, but it was nice to see him let his guard down from time to time. This was the boy I had....fallen in love with.

As I came to that thought, my feelings once again surged and I was more compelled than ever to let Wally know about them. And, I took note, that drive was only fueled by the bit of bare skin I could see under his robe. The front was slipping from not being tied tightly enough, and I could see a sliver of his naked chest as I glanced in his direction. Of course I had seen his bare chest before; we'd been to the beach and stuff like that. But on those occasions I had not yet come to my current revelation, and I hadn't paid any mind to it. Now, I took full appreciation in admiring him at any chance I could get.

I indulged in my secret pleasure for a bit longer, then tore my eyes away from Wally and wondered how I was going to go through with telling him. I had to, anyway; I was at a point where not telling him would probably have a worse effect on me than getting a negative reaction. My options were now, as I saw them: Take a deep breath, tell him straight-up and cross my fingers, grab him and snog him wildly, or somehow sneak the topic into a conversation and ease the truth out.

Running these options over in my head, I realized that the first one was stupid because I wasn't superstitious, and the second one would most like freak Wally out, whether he liked me or not. So I decided on the easing-the-truth-out option, composed myself, and turned to Wally.

I decided to start the conversation casually.

"So....it was pretty nice of the others to give us the morning off, huh?"

Wally turned to me, wiped some syrup off of his lip, (Making me wince upon noticing how full and soft-looking they really were as he touched them) and answered.

"Yep....we needed the sleep too, eh mate?"

"Uh-huh....lots of late nights with almost no sleep....Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday...."

"Mmm-h....wait, Saturday? We didn't have watch duty on Saturday! What were you doing on Saturday??"

Here it was, the chance to steer the conversation in the right direction. I quietly took a deep breath and said,

"I was lying in bed awake until about three in the morning, unable to sleep, because I was thinking about something....rather, someone....very important to me."

Wally's face twisted up slightly with an unnameable emotion at this.

"....Oh....you were thinking about...." Wally tried not to wince upon saying the name. "....Lizzie?"

This was exactly where I had hoped he'd go.

"Lizzie? Not at all. I broke up with her about a week ago, actually."

I casually sipped some orange juice. Wally turned to me and gawked.

"You....you did? You and her....aren't together anymore???"

"No. And this time, it's definitely for good."

Wally was silent as he turned away slowly. I snuck a peek at him, and noticed something that made my heart skip a beat - he was smiling. And, if my eyes weren't deceiving me, he was actually....blushing?? My confidence spiking, I seized the opportunity.

"You wanna who I was thinking about?"

I asked this question as calmly as I could manage. Wally seemed to tense up a bit nevertheless.

"Y-yeah....who were you thinking about?"

A short pause.

"I was thinking about....you, Wally."

Wally didn't say anything for a moment, and I nervously watched his expressions. They went from apprehensive, while he was waiting for my answer, to shocked, to overwhelmed, to....rather overjoyed. He looked up at me, seeming to have finally fully comprehended the information. There was a sparkle in his bright green eyes that just about made me melt. His words, when he spoke, came out shaky but full of hope.

"So....you mean....do you....?"

Wally couldn't seem to articulate a full sentence, but I knew what he was asking. I looked him square in the eyes.

"Yes, I do. Love you, that is. I have....for some time now, Wally."

Before I knew it, Wally pounced on me like an over-wound spring. My chair would have fallen over, had it not been attached to the floor. Instead, only I fell over, landing on my back on the soft carpet behind me with Wally straddling my hips. Looking up at him, I saw the most wonderful, overjoyed expression that had ever graced his face. I had to smile as well. It was contagious.

"You....you don't even know...." Wally began. "....You don't even know how long I've waited, hoping you'd say that. It's been years. I haven't even been able to think about anyone other than you, Nigel. I was about ready to give up hope, thinking that...._that girl_ would never go away. You have no idea how amazing you just made me feel."

His words touched me deeply. I looked at Wally in slight awe, taking in his confession. Years....damn, had it taken me that long to come to my senses? Well at least now I had, and now we could make up for the lost time. I reached a hand up to stroke Wally's cheek, and used the other hand to remove my sunglasses.

"Then...." I said, barely able to contain myself, "Kiss me, Wally."

Not needing to be told twice, Wally leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Instantly a tingling sensation shot through my body, and I reveled in how soft and amazing Wally's lips felt. Just like I'd imagined earlier. Needing more, I raised my hands up and placed them on the back of Wally's head, weaving my fingers through his thick blonde locks. The kiss deepened and I gingerly licked Wally's lips, silently asking him to part them. He complied without hesitating, and I plunged into heaven as our tongues brushed each other.

As we parted, I took in the delicious glimmer in Wally's eyes, which were partially hidden by his bangs. His eyes were filled with traces of relief and wonder, and clouded over with a thick layer of lust. I imagined mine were as well, because Wally wasted no time claiming my mouth again. I smiled into the kiss. Here was that rowdy, no-nonsense attitude of his that had hooked me and kept me hooked.

As this kiss ended, Wally rose up into a sitting position, still straddling my midsection, and grinned.

"I love you, Nigel Uno," he said. "And I'll be damned if I don't make this the best night both of us have ever had."

Feeling a rush of lust and excitement, I raised my eyebrows and beckoned him to go further with a few teasing words.

"Then, my dear Wallabee, let us move to somewhere more comfortable....may I suggest _Le Suite de la Uno_?"

Wally smirked. "Stick to British, mate. That turns me on plenty enough."

"Oh, well then....'_I say old chap, might we proceed to a more suitable place to shag each other 'till we collapse_?' How's that?"

Wallabee growled in amused frustration and leaned in close.

"No, I mean something like...." He nipped at my ear, and I shivered. "....Let's get to your room so you can fuck the living daylights out of me."

"Mmmmh," I said. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

And with that, we both scrambled to our feet and made our way - as fast as we could while entangled in each other's arms - to my awaiting bedroom.

Wally and I kissed with fervor, me lying on top of him this time. The sheets on the bed rustled, the springs creaked, and both of our soft groans mixed in the lust-heavy air. I reached down to untie Wally's robe, and it quickly fell open. Wally wriggled out of it, and immediately returned the favor by grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it up. We broke our kiss just long enough for me to pull my shirt over my head and toss it onto the floor.

This sort of heated action continued until we both lay breathless and nearly garment-less on my bed. I took a moment to just drink in the sight of Wally below me, and I was amazed. To me, he had never looked as beautiful as he did now; strands of sweat-dampened blonde hair clinging to his forehead and falling into his bright green eyes....lips slightly parted, swollen and reddened from our kisses....a vast expanse of golden skin just waiting to be touched....gorgeous.

There were numerous urges that were washing over me at that moment. I wanted to do so many things to Wally, beginning with simply _touching him_. So, succumbing to the temptation, I ran a hand down his tanned chest, and Wally whimpered softly. The sound just heated me up more, and I continued to trace a path down his torso with my hand, eventually reaching the waistband of his briefs.

Wally gasped as I then leaned in to kiss his neck, and his gasps broke into guttural moans as my mouth traveled down his chest. As my hand slowly, very slowly worked on pulling his underwear off, I flicked my tongue against Wally's right nipple. His moans grew louder, and, feeding off of that, I gently teased the stiff nub with my lips and teeth. All the while I had been using one hand to try and ease Wally's underwear off, and once it was off I lifted my head to look at him. I wanted to see the look on his face now.

As we locked eyes, I reached down and wrapped my fingers around Wally's erection. He gasped, and his body went rigid as I began to stroke him slowly. This was obviously new territory for both of us, but I applied the same subtle caresses and gentle tugs to him that I always gave to myself when the moment called. He seemed to enjoy them, hands clawing the sheets and head tossing back and forth on the pillow. Wally looked impeccably delicious at that moment, and I couldn't help leaning down to kiss him again. He returned my kiss with fervor.

After our lips parted it didn't take Wally much longer to get worked up to his breaking point. He let out a long, careening moan as he released, and I drank it all in. Once he caught his breath, I looked him square in the eyes, wearing a subtle Cheshire-cat grin, and lifted my sticky hand to my mouth. I feigned innocence as best as I could while I licked one of my fingers. Wally let out a low growl, and pulled me back down on top of him.

I shook with anticipation as Wally flipped us over, so that I was now lying on my back. He began the same procedure I'd just performed on him, only he didn't have as much patience when it came to removing my undergarments. Ripping them off as fast as he could, Wally devoted his attention to making a trail down my body with his lips. I trembled with slight surprise and wonder as Wally worked his way down to my groin. His words, when he spoke, were punctuated by tiny kisses at the base of my erection.

"Mmmh....time for me to repay the favor....eh mate?"

I opened my mouth to ask if he meant to do what he looked about to do, but the actual action cut me off and my words came out as a long, slow moan. Wally had wrapped his lips around the tip of my erection, and was running his tongue in small circles around it. A flood of pleasure coursed through me, and I had to fight the instinct to thrust into Wally's warm mouth. He continued by taking a few inches of the shaft into his mouth and beginning a slow, sucking motion. A short while of this almost tipped me over the edge, but I held on for as long as I could, wanting the sensation to last as long as possible. I finally broke when Wally gave a wet, languid lick to the length of the shaft, and I saw stars as I released.

Wally lifted his head and I watched him as he swallowed most of the thick white liquid. What he couldn't swallow dribbled out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin, something I found incredibly arousing. As I regained my composture I panted out, "Oh....my god....Wally....where did you learn to do....that?" The question, when I think about it now, was very silly, but I couldn't find anything else in my jumbled mind to say at that moment.

"Well, Nigel, what do you think hentai anime is for?"

Wally said this and smiled, moving so that he was laying fully on top of me. He leaned in to kiss me, and I tasted myself on his lips. Somehow that was a huge turn-on, and I kissed Wally for all he was worth. While we kissed, Wally's hand wandered down to my manhood and wrapped itself around it. I gasped into our kiss, and let Wally's soft hand work me back up to arousal. Said act didn't take very long, and once I was hard again, I grinned up at Wally. Seemingly knowing the thoughts behind my grin, he returned it, and allowed me to flip us over and pin him down.

I reached into the top drawer of the nightstand next to my bed, and pulled out a small bottle. Wally, reading the label, chuckled quietly.

"Well stocked, eh mate?"

I offered Wally a mischievous smile.

"You gotta be when you have someone around who makes you need this almost every night."

"Ohhh...." came the answer. "Well, tonight won't be any different then."

I shook my head.

"No, it will be. It'll be a hundred times better than any night I've ever had."

Wally kissed me quickly in response, then yielded to my hands, which gently prodded him to flip over. He did so, then pulled himself onto his knees and rested his head on his forearms, pushing his bum into the air. I stole a moment to just look at him. It was incredibly arousing to see Wally in this position, and I couldn't hold myself back for much longer. I unscrewed the cap of the bottle of lubricant, dumped a liberal amount onto my hand, and spread it onto my erection.

Upon finishing, I posed a final question to Wally.

"You're sure you want this?"

"I may not be that smart, Nigel...." he breathed out. "But I know when I want something. And I've wanted you for years. So please. I want you inside me."

That about tore it for me, and I let go of all restraints. But, not wanting to hurt Wally, I first slowly inserted a finger into his opening. He inhaled sharply, and grasped the pillow he was laying on. I pushed in another finger, and soon a third. By this point Wally was writhing below me, gasping and pleading.

"Nigel....!" He said, panting. "Just do it, Nigel!"

Not being able to deny his request for any longer, I withdrew my fingers and took a hold of his hips. Positioning myself behind him, I slowly pushed the tip of my hardness into Wally's opening. We moaned in unison, and he whimpered as I slipped further into him. I stayed still as Wally adjusted to the feeling, which didn't seem to take long. When I sensed that any discomfort had passed, I went all the way in. I paused, but before I knew it, Wally was pushing against me, urging me to continue.

I didn't have to be told twice. I pulled halfway out of Wally, then thrust back in with more speed. He moaned. I thrust again, and his moans grew louder. Fueled by the sounds, I began to build up a rhythm, feeling Wally meet me halfway every time. I reached down to wrap a hand around his cock while I moved, synchronizing my hand movements with my thrusts. We moved together, friction and slickness building up a fire inside me. I sped up until I felt I could go no faster, and contributed my own moans to mix in with Wally's.

The air was thick with lust and I was spiraling down towards a powerful climax. If Wally's vocalizations and frantic movements were any indication, he was close as well. I moved my hand and my hips as fast as I could, Wally writhing and panting, me pushing and gasping. It took a few more moments for us to break. I cried out as I released into Wally, and he joined in almost right away with his own orgasm.

As I came down from my climax, I slipped out of Wally and collapsed beside him. He smiled, catching his breath, and I did the same. My sheets were sticky with sweat, among other things, but I didn't care. Right now I just wanted to hold him. So I reached a hand up to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes, and pulled him close to me. Wally wrapped his arms around my torso and rested his head on my chest. He closed his eyes.

A few moments of silence. Then, a muffled voice:

"Nigel?"

"Hmmm?"

"We need to do night watch together way more often."


End file.
